


Supernatural: Remember the Titans

by Professor Oswin (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Series: Supernatural Masters of Chaos [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Death, Demons, Gods, Grim Reapers, Heaven & Hell, Magic, Mark of Cain, Monsters, Nephilim, Pagan Gods, Primordial, Reapers, Titans, alphas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Professor%20Oswin
Summary: Heaven is no longer operational and has been destroyed. All of the souls have been released and have fallen to earth spreading chaos and destruction as souls bond with humans to create new monsters and Alphas. Now the Winchesters have to find the Pagan God, Hades, manipulating these events while also dealing with the return of the Mark of Cain before he does the same with purgatory and hell and all other after lives in an attempt at freeing his brothers and master.





	Supernatural: Remember the Titans

“You won’t get away with this. Another Reaper will just take my place and hunt you down like a dog,” A dark-skinned woman nearing her middle ages taunted her attacker.

For her, looks could be deceiving. While she looked like an attractive young woman, she could also change her looks. Ranging from a white American to an Asian if she wanted. She was the embodiment of death after all. And she could take on the form of any female soul she reaped just like all reapers normally could. It was something that gave them the chance to blend in, should their existence be compromised and it also served as a peaceful way to gain the trust of souls to guide them to the afterlife.

“No there won’t.Reapers only become death after they’ve died. You should know that yourself, Billie.” Her attacker swung a scythe at her and missed ripping a curtain instead.

An opportunity showed itself to Billie as the man was distracted and she dove behind a desk to begin searching for something frantically. Normally, she would prefer to keep her hands clean from any kinds of interventions but this man was not human.

“It took a lot of power and the right spell but I managed to do it. And you felt it too didn’t you?” the man heaved the weapon over his shoulder with difficulty. Even with his superhuman strength, the scythe was still heavy with the essence of its former horseman of the Apocalypse. Soon Billie would be adding to the weight if he was successful in his mission.

The moment that he turned around the reaper unleashed several shots from a gun she had hidden on her desk. He just stood there as the wounds from the bullets began to close up. Her weapon had no effect on him. They were just a mere nuisance for him.

“That’s impossible. Those were Angel bullets. You should be dead,” Billie backed away from the man, her face finally twisting and showing the fear that she’d been trying to keep at bay. This was going to end badly for her, she already knew that.

“I’ve gotten stronger. With my power, I was able to inflict the curse of immortality on your kind. No reaper will be able to die in any way possible unless I say so,” instead of following the scared reaper, he just sat down on her chair to continue the conversation.

The scythe he held in his hand glowed softly with a red energy that coursed along the handle. It made a soft sound similar to the machinery humans used to sew clothes together.

“You don’t have to do this, Charles. This’ll upset the natural balance of the world. Without a Death, heaven will get weaker than it already is. And eventually, it’ll unleash thousands of billions of souls onto the world. Plaguing it with monsters and chaos. And if this is about taking control of a place where you can rule over the dead, then it won’t work. Heaven is unsuitable for Pagan deities. Besides you already rule over the underworld,” Billie pleaded with him.

“This isn’t about ruling over anything. This is about restoring chaos back to where it belonged many millennia ago. That’s why I’m doing this. And you're going to be helping me. So thank you.”

“There’ll be others stronger than you. They’ll kill you before they let anything happen to this world,” Billie reasoned as Charles stood over her.

“Maybe. But that’s why I have your scythe. The ultimate weapon in the universe. Capable of killing God himself,” he smiled.

The scythe he carried glowed a bright red as he swung it down at her. It changed as it travelled down and pierced her chest. She looked up in surprise using her final moments to chant something quietly.

Charles’s weapon stopped glowing to reveal that it had changed into his favourite weapon, the bident. He pulled it out of Billie and watched as she dissipated into thin air. She’d managed to escape. But she was mortally wounded. Nothing would be able to save her anymore. She’d be dead in a matter of time.

But that didn’t stop her from trying to make it somewhere. The chant she said under her breath was a teleportation spell. A very crude method of transportation and powered by magic, a power she didn’t like to mess with. But it was a desperate moment for her.

She’d been whisked to a white hallway. Doors upon doors lined up the walls and stretched infinitely. She was in heaven. There wasn’t any time to gawk at the place where she’d been sending souls for her entire existence. She had a mission. One last job to balance out the universe.

The majority of the name plaques on the doors were labelled with the surname of Winchester. This is where she’d be finding the two brothers that had become the bane of her existence as a reaper. Those boys had cheated death more times than there were atoms in the solar system. And she’d be helping them cheat it once more. The world needed the Winchesters.

Their deaths had played out just like she knew it would, but this recent turn of events unfolded a new set of events. They made the future uncertain. And if there was any person that could beat those odds, it would be those two.

Samuel Winchester was the first door she opened. She staggered into the room grabbing hold of anything to keep her standing upright. Sam’s heaven was a simple one. Just him and his brother drinking. A deck of cards were set on the table in front of them. Castiel and Jack were a few feet away from them talking.

This wasn’t the bunker. It was a motel. This is what Sam Winchester always wanted in his life. Just a peaceful moment with his family.

“Sam Winchester.” Billie smiled as he turned to see her, black veins were evident on her neck surprising him.

“Wh-what? Billie?” he asked nervously. He turned to his brother to warn him, “Dean, it’s Billie.”

His brother ignored him, continuing with a deck of cards in his hands. A smile formed on his face as he laid out the cards on the table yelling in success.

“He’s not real, Samuel.” Sam could see the sweat dripping from the reapers forehead. She wasn’t looking too well. “You’re dead, this is heaven. They’re just memories.”

Sam was familiar with heaven. He’d escaped it enough times to know. And he did recognize the repetitive nature of his situation. He’d been trapped here for a long time. He couldn’t tell how long, but he felt it.

“Are you okay?” he rushed over to Billie’s side.

She’d been difficult to deal with, wanting to keep them dead during their first year knowing each other. But in the end, she’d been a useful ally.

“Listen. You have to free your brother. There is a darkness coming. You have to defeat him,” she wheezed. Her breaths were becoming short and ragged.

“Who’s he?”

“Hades. The king of the Underworld,” she explained. “Get out of here. Before he destroys heaven. If he succeeds before you get out of here, you’ll fall to earth as ghosts instead of corporeally.”

Her breathing stopped. There was no more movement from her chest. The black veins on her neck had reached the bottom of her chin and were thick looking as though they might burst at any moment. Her eyes remained open along with her mouth. There was more that she was going to tell him but she didn’t get the chance to.

Sam closed her eyes out of respect and set her gently on the floor. Once she was fully on the floor she turned into a pile of ash leaving behind three things, two of which were metal objects.

Sam picked them up. One of them was the gun she used against Charles, a Walther P99. And the other one was a knife, a greek kopis, a short version of the sword. Short enough to put in his pocket. And the third was Death’s ring. The white gem glowed with his touch. But before he pocketed them he read the symbols on the knife. πύλη which read Portal in Greek.

He broke into a sprint scanning the name tags on each of the doors searching for his brother’s name. It was a while before he came upon a different name. One that was familiar. John Winchester.

A brief hesitation struck him as he thought of what to do. The white lights in the hallway flickered and whirred threatening to plunge the place into darkness.

Finally, Sam touched the doorknob and opened it. A vampire crashed through knocking Sam out of the way and onto the floor. An older man popped out launching himself on the creature pinning it to the ground.

“The stake Sammy. Get me the stake,” he ordered.

Sam complied and reached inside to grab a splintered part of the couch and tossed it to his father. John snagged it from the air and slammed it into the creature’s chest. The vampire ceased it’s moving and laid still. John Winchester sighed and stood up to face his son.

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to let monsters from heaven loose?” Sam just stared at his father not knowing what to do or say.

“Say, who are you?” John asked, he recognized the man standing in front of him but he couldn’t tell why.

The lights flickered and whirred again distracting John.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Dean, we need to get Dean.” Sam ran again. This time John followed him asking questions about what was going on and how the strange man looked familiar and why he knew one of his sons.

In the central lobby of heaven, Hades was exchanging blows with the remaining Angels of heaven. The room was extremely bright and pure. Enough to deconcentrate the Pagan God. But even with the distraction, he was still able to hold his own against the Spiritual beings who were supposed to be superior to him.

All 8 Angels were taking turns trying to inflict any damage on the God trying to be careful as to not harm each other. Things would’ve been easier if Gabriel had accepted to stay among them. But as things were with the trickster, he preferred to stay alone. Forsaking the last of his family. They couldn’t blame him. He went through a lot. The betrayal of his brother, Lucifer, and the decade of torture he endured from the weakest of the knights of hell. It was more than the Angels could even begin to fathom.

The archangel, Michael, watched as two of his subjects perished under Hades’s weapon. The brightness of the room amplified by their deaths.

He couldn’t care less about their lives. He was too cocky. He believed that the Nephesh was beneath him. But he would have to do something before he took out his angels. They were the last ones in this universe, and he couldn’t travel back to his own without some Archangel grace he was clearly lacking. In other words, he was trapped in this world and would have to make it his home for now.

“Do you really think you can kill us? You’re just a sorry excuse that this universe’s Pagan created. You don’t even have the powers of chaos to help you. So what do you think that you could do to the protectors of…” Hades’s action silenced him as he gawked in surprise at the action that was done in front of him.

The God’s weapon had shifted its shape back into the original scythe and he used it to kill the 6 remaining angels in one quick sweep. Hades stood straight as the scythe glowed red and shrunk back into his Bident. He swept some ash from the remains of Naomi, one of the Angels he’d killed.

“You were saying?” Hades smirked.

He pointed the Bident at the Archangel in a threatening manner before continuing to speak, “Now, about my plan. Are you willing to join me?” the lights in heaven were beginning to flicker heavily as the place began to shake violently. There was only one power source left that was trying to keep heaven alive.

“I will never bow down to the likes of your kind,” Michael glared at him in disgust.

“Very well. I tried,” Hades sighed.

His eyes turned red and narrowed into slits as he jumped up in a war cry and impaled Michael who was unsheathing his angel blade. Blood spurt from his mouth. Bright light leaking through the wound on his side. His pride gone as he faced his death.

A bright flash of light exploded outward as the remains of his grace were torn from him and were sucked into the Bident. The rest of heaven followed in his steps as the brightness increased in intensity for one last time before beginning to fall apart. Hades just used the Bident to tear a hole in the fabric of space through which he escaped the destruction of the holy place.

Heaven’s destruction was visible to the world below in the form of a meteor shower as all the spirits were unleashed upon the world. Places impacted by these ethereal creatures were affected in different ways. Some sprouted renewed vegetation and life, some didn’t even seem to notice what was going on, and others had their life wither and die.

A disease had been unleashed upon the world and it was just the first step to a grand plan.


End file.
